A crib railing mainly aims to provide protection function by guarding small children from walking out from a safe domain. Safety is the most important issue in railing design. The conventional crib railing usually only has a swiveling railing. Such a structure leaves a lot to be desired in terms of safety. To remedy this drawback, a railing opening/closing structure including a spring has been developed. The spring can store an elastic force to automatically return the railing to the original closed position. But it does not provide a secured fastening means after closing. The safety issue still is not fully resolved.
Refer to FIGS. 1 and 2 for a conventional railing opening/closing structure 10. It includes an anchor post 11, a latch bar 12, a railing 13 bridging the anchor post 11 and latch bar 12, a spring (not shown in the drawings) and a fastening means (not shown in the drawings). The anchor post 11 has a seat 111 at an upper side. The seat 111 has an inclined top surface 112 and at least two notches 113 and 114 formed thereon. One notch 113 is located at the bottom of the top surface of the seat 111, and another notch 114 is spaced from the notch 113 at a selected distance. The railing 13 may be moved outward or inward and opened purposely at an angle of 90 degrees or wider. The rotary member 131 has a stub 132, opposing the anchor post 11, wedging in the notch 114, not the notch 113, to maintain the railing 13 in the open condition at the angle of 90 degrees or wider. But the railing 13 cannot be opened at any other angles or returned automatically through the inclined top surface 112 of the seat 111.